Back Home
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Brooke Left Tree Hill after Lucas cheated on her again with Peyton, after she left she found out she was pregnant now six years later Brooke returns home with her daugter how will everyone react.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Brooke left Tree Hill before senior year started she had to get away, Lucas had just cheated on her again with her former best friend Peyton. Even though he said the kiss didn't mean anything she couldn't believe him she wanted to but she couldn't. After Nathan and Haley's wedding she was willing to give Lucas a chance but then she saw him with Peyton and she couldn't do it. She didn't tell anyone she was going not even her best friend Haley.

Brooke went to the only other place she felt safe in the world her Nan's house in Tennessee. She loved going to her Nan's when she was growing up she was like Brooke's mom and Brooke knew she'd be there for her.

After being there for a few weeks she found out she was pregnant she thought about returning to Tree Hill but she couldn't she didn't want to go there and see Lucas with Peyton she couldn't put her heart threw it so she stayed in Tennessee.

Brooke gave birth to a beautiful baby girl Tia she looked so much like Brooke but had her father's blue eyes and blonde hair. Brooke still started her clothes company with the help of her Nan they both raised Tia. Her Nan wanted Brooke to return home and tell everyone about Tia but Brooke wouldn't. She still talked to Haley and she hated not being able to tell them about Tia but she just couldn't.

**Chapter 1 **

Brooke was getting diner ready for Tia when the phone rang.

"Hi" Brooke said as she answered.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said really missing her best friend.

"Hey Haley how are you, how's Jamie and Nathan" Brooke asked.

"They're fine Brooke when are you coming to Tree Hill to see us" Haley asked hopefully it's been to long since she'd seen them.

"I can't Haley I really want to I just can't" Brooke said.

"Brooke every time I ask you always say no, Brooke Jamie really wants to meet you, I miss you Brooke we all do you're my best friend in the whole world" Haley said hoping Brooke would change her mind.

"I miss you too, I really wish I could come" Brooke said wishing she could just go.

"Brooke my first live show is on Thursday I really want my best friend there" Haley pleaded.

"You're doing your music again" Brooke asked shocked.

"Yea, while Nathan's playing ball I decided to start music again" Haley said.

"I'm happy for you and tell Nate great game the other night" Brooke said.

"I will, please say you'll come" Haley asked again.

"I can't he'll be there" Brooke said. She couldn't see him coz if she did everything would change.

"Brooke if you mean Lucas yes he'll be there but you don't have to speak to him if you don't want to" Haley said.

"How is he" Brooke asked.

"He's alright, Brooke you do know he's not with Peyton and he hasn't been with her since the first time" Haley said knowing why Brooke left.

"Haley you don't have to lie I know about Luke and Peyton" Brooke said.

"Brooke she kissed him and that was 6 years ago he regrets that more than anything, Brooke but you just left" Haley said.

"Mommy" Tia said as she came in the room.

"Haley I gotta go" Brooke said as Tia came in the room.

"First tell me you'll come" Haley said.

"Ok yes I'll be there bye" Brooke said as she hung up.

"Mommy I missed you" Tia said as she ran into her arms.

"I missed you to princess how was school" Brooke asked.

"It was ok can we go get some ice cream mommy, nanny said I had to wait until after dinner" Tia asked hopefully.

"Nan's right, I made your favourite mac and cheese, you are too much like Haley" Brooke said remembering Haley's love for it.

"Mommy who's Haley" Tia asked.

"Somebody I used to know" Brooke said wishing she could tell Tia about her old life but that would mean talking about her father and she just couldn't.

"Hi sweetie I'm just gonna go and have a lie down" Nan said as she came in the kitchen.

"Nan can I talk to you a minute" Brooke said.

"Of course" Nan said.

"Nan, Haley wants me to go to Tree Hill and I sort of said I would" Brooke said as they went into the hall.

"At last Brooke I love having you and Tia here but you need to go home" Nan said.

"Nan I'm not going for good I'm just gonna say hello to everyone and come home" Brooke said.

"Ok sweetie when do you and Tia leave" Nan asked.

"That's the thing Nan can Tia stay here I'm not ready for everyone to know about her yet" Brooke asked hoping her Nan would.

"Brooke you're never gonna be ready, it's like your ashamed" Nan said disappointed she really wants Brooke to face her friends and family.

"Nan I love Tia more than anything in the world" Brooke said.

"I know that Brooke but why don't you let your friends now about her" Nan asked.

"Because of Lucas" Brooke said.

"Brooke he deserves to know he's a father and Tia deserves to know her dad" Nan said hoping Brooke would just tell him.

"I know that Nan I just can't what if he doesn't want her" Brooke said sadly.

"Brooke you have to take that chance I know you still love him that's why you haven't moved on" Nan said noticing every guy that came around she turned down.

"I know that Nan but he doesn't love me" Brooke said tears forming in her eyes.

"How do you know Brooke from what you told me Lucas was the one and I know he hurt you but you didn't even give him a chance you just ran" Nan said.

"I had too I couldn't see him with Peyton" Brooke said.

"Brooke if you have to go to Tree Hill go but you have to take Tia with you she's you daughter Brooke and you can't hide her forever" Nan said.

"Fine I'm not going then" Brooke said.

"Mommy, nanny the dinner's getting cold" Tia said as she came in the hall.

"We're coming sweetie" Brooke said.

"Tia how would you like to go on a little holiday with mommy so mommy can go and see some friends" Nan asked.

"Mommy has friends" Tia asked as the only friend that ever came to see them was Rachel and some of Brooke work friends.

"Nan" Brooke said annoyed why did she have to tell Tia.

"Will aunty Rachel be there" Tia asked.

"No sweetie she lives in New York" Brooke said.

"Ok who are we going to see" Tia asked.

"We might not be going now" Brooke said.

"Mommy please can we go I really wanna meet your friends I promise I'll be good" Tia said hopefully.

"I know you will princess" Brooke said not wanting to upset her daughter.

"Can we go mommy" Tia asked.

"Ok we can go" Brooke said what is everyone gonna say she thought.

After getting off the phone to Brooke, Haley went to make diner, while she was cooking Nathan and Lucas walked through the door.

"Hey babe did you talk to her" Nathan asked as he put his arms around Haley waist.

"Yeah she's coming" Haley said.

"Who, who's coming" Lucas asked hoping it was Brooke.

"Brooke I spoke to her earlier" Haley said.

"Really, she's really coming home" Lucas asked as every other time she didn't come.

"Yeah but I think it's just for the show" Haley said.

"Is, is she with anybody" Lucas asked hoping the answer was no.

"No I don't think so" Haley said.

"That's good" Lucas said trying to play it cool.

"Luke now's your chance don't blow it again, you need Brooke in your life" Nathan said.

"I know Nate but what if she doesn't let me in" Lucas said sadly.

"Then make her Luke you love her and I know she loves you" Nathan said.

"Luke, Nathan's right it's time you and Brooke sorted yourself out, I need my best friend back" Haley said.

"I know I need my pretty girl back" Lucas said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 2 **

A couple of days later Brooke was getting things ready for the trip she was so scared of what everyone's gonna say, if they'd hate her for being away for so long and for not telling them about Tia.

Then Brooke rang Haley to try and prepare her for the shock.

"Hey Brooke what's up" Haley asked as she answered the phone.

"Haley about this trip I'm not coming on my own there's someone I really want you to meet" Brooke said.

"Brooke I thought you weren't with anybody" Haley said shocked how could she tell Luke Brooke with somebody.

"It's not like that" Brooke said not wanting to give Haley the wrong idea.

"What is it like are you married" Haley said as she saw the pictures in the Clothes over Bro's mag assuming they were just publicity pics.

"Haley I'm tryna" Brooke started to say but kept getting cut off.

"Brooke how could you get married without me there I'm your best friend" Haley asked hurt.

"Haley will you let me talk" Brooke asked.

"Brooke why couldn't you tell me you got married" Haley asked.

"Agh Haley I'm tryna tell you something" Brooke said getting annoyed.

"Brooke I gotta go I'll see you Thursday" Haley said as she saw Lucas walk in the room.

"Haley, Haley" Brooke said as the phone went dead.

"Hey Haley was you just talking to Brooke" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I'm really sorry Luke but she's with someone" Haley said.

"We're never gonna be together again are we" Lucas asked his heart breaking all other again.

"I'm sorry Luke maybe it's time you move on" Haley suggested.

"Not until I tell her how I feel" Lucas said.

After getting off the phone Brooke went to pick Tia up from school.

"Hi mom" Tia said as she saw approached her mom's car and got in.

"Hi princess how was school" Brooke asked.

"It was ok mommy how was your day" Tia asked.

"It was good I was just getting things ready for our trip and I thought we'd go shopping to get us some new clothes" Brooke said.

"Mommy do we have too I don't really like shopping with you, you take too long" Tia said.

"Well if you really don't want to but I was thinking after we could go and get ice cream" Brooke said knowing her daughter wouldn't be able to say no now.

"Ok mommy we can go" Tia said happily.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Brooke laughed.

After they'd been shopping a few hours they went to get ice cream.

"Mommy can we go to Disney World again soon" Tia asked she loved going there.

"If you want we can go a couple of weeks after this trip" Brooke said.

"Yea, mommy I love you" Tia said and hugged her.

"I love you too baby girl" Brooke said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Mommy I'm not a baby I'm a princess" Tia scoffed.

"Ok your right but you'll always be my baby girl" Brooke said.

"Can Rachel come with us to Disney World" Tia asked she loved it when Rachel came to visit.

"Why don't you ring her when we get home I'm sure if you ask she'll come" Brooke said knowing Rachel couldn't say no to Tia.

"Ok mommy" Tia said.

When they got home Tia rushed inside while Brooke was getting their things from the car.

"Tia you not gonna help me" Brooke asked as Tia was running inside.

"No mommy I'm gonna ring aunty Rachel you can bring it in" Tia yelled as she headed for the door.

When Tia got inside the phone was ringing.

"Hello" Tia said as she answered the phone.

"Hello who is this" Haley asked as it wasn't Brooke who answered the phone.

"I'm Tia" Tia said to the lady on the phone.

"Is this Brooke's baby cousin" Haley asked knowing it was a little girl on the phone.

"No" Tia laughed.

"Oh ok huh why do you have Brooke's phone" Haley asked.

"It's mommy's phone" Tia said.

"Huh I, is Brooke your, your mommy" Haley asked shocked.

"Yeah" Tia said.

"Wow ok what's your name" Haley asked wondering how Brooke couldn't tell her she had a daughter.

"Tia Davis Scott" Tia answered proudly.

"Oh my god I can't believe this" Haley said in shock she knew know Tia was Lucas's, but why would Brooke leave.

"Are you mommy's friend" Tia asked hoping she was.

"Yes, yes I am are you coming with mommy when she comes over" Haley asked hopefully.

"Yeah what's your name" Tia asked.

"I'm Haley" Haley answered.

"Mommy says I'm like you" Tia said now knowing who Haley is.

"Really" Haley asked wondering if Brooke had told her about them.

"Yeah coz I love Mac and Cheese" Tia said.

"Really well it is the best food ever, how old are you" Haley asked.

"I'm five" Tia said.

"So what did Rachel say" Brooke asked as she came in the room.

"I'm talking to Haley" Tia said.

"Oh" Brooke said now she knew her secret was out.

"Bye Haley it was nice talking to you here's mommy" Tia said and handed the phone to Brooke.

"Brooke why, why could you not tell us about Tia" Haley asked as Brooke came on the phone.

"I couldn't" Brooke said.

"Is she Lucas's" Haley asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah Haley I really wanted to tell you" Brooke said.

"So why didn't you Brooke how could you leave for six years and not tell us you had a daughter and to keep this from Lucas how could do that Brooke" Haley asked shocked and angry.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said hoping Haley didn't hate her.

"Brooke I'll see you in a few days will it just be you, Tia and your husband" Haley asked.

"I'm not married" Brooke said.

"Are you seeing someone" Haley asked really hoping she wasn't.

"No I'm single I was tryna tell you that earlier but you hung up" Brooke said.

"Brooke were you ever gonna tell us about Tia" Haley asked.

"Eventually" Brooke lied knowing she probably never would have said anything.

"Brooke I'll see you in a couple of days" Haley said still angry.

"Ok I'm sorry for not telling you" Brooke said as the phone went dead.

"Mommy why are you sad" Tia asked as she saw Brooke crying.

"I done a bad thing and I'm gonna make it right with everyone I have too I just hope everyone can forgive me" Brooke said.

"Mommy I like Haley why doesn't she come and see me" Tia asked sadly.

"That's mommy's fault princess and I'm gonna make it up to you" Brooke said.

Because she needed her best friend back and even though it was gonna hurt she needed Lucas she just hoped he'd be able to forgive her for keeping Tia from him. Brooke knew what Lucas went threw growing up without a father, and how he always wanted to be there for his children. Brooke had to make it right but not for her but for Tia and Lucas coz her Nan was right she had to go home and face her past and Tia deserved to know her father.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

When Brooke and Tia arrived at Tree Hill Brooke felt really nervous it's been six years since she'd been home and she never thought she'd be here again. Then she saw her, her best friend in the whole world and she started crying.

"Mommy what's wrong" Tia asked worried.

"Haley" Brooke said as Haley ran over to Brooke and Tia and pulled Brooke into her arms.

"I've missed you Brooke" Haley said.

"I've missed you too tutor girl" Brooke said.

"Hi Haley" Tia said getting their attention.

"Hi sweetie it's nice to meet you" Haley said and hugged her.

"So where's Jamie" Brooke asked wanting to meet him.

"He's at home with Nathan I wanted to catch up before we went to my house" Haley said.

"Haley I'm sorry for what I did" Brooke said.

"Brooke I know you are but this is just gonna shock everyone, I'm still in shock and I've known for a day" Haley said.

"Haley I'm gonna tell him I was stupid for not doing it sooner" Brooke said.

"Yeah you were, so Tia what do like to do for fun" Haley asked.

"I love going to Disney World" Tia said.

"I bet you do it's so fun so anyone up for ice creams" Haley asked.

"You two are gonna get on so well you both love the same things" Brooke said it's strange how much like Hayley Tia is.

"Do you want one Brooke" Haley asked.

"No thanks" Brooke said.

"Mommy can I have yours" Tia asked hoping she could.

"No sweetie we don't wanna ruin your diner" Brooke said.

"Ok mommy can I have two scoops" Tia asked.

"Ok as it's a special occasion" Brooke said.

"Yeah thank you mommy" Tia said and hugged her.

After they got ice cream they were walking through Tree Hill.

"The place still looks the same" Brooke said to break the silence.

"Yeah I couldn't imagine leaving here again this is my home" Haley said.

"I've missed this place" Brooke said sadly.

"Brooke why did you leave like you did" Haley asked really wanting to know.

"I had to" Brooke said.

"We would have been here for you Brooke" Haley said.

"I know you would have but I was hurting really bad and I couldn't put my heart through any more, that's why I left" Brooke said hoping Haley would understand.

"Luke's been through hell these last few years, he loves you Brooke and his world ended when you left him" Haley said.

"I love him to Haley it's just too hard I can't put my heart through it again" Brooke said.

"Mommy who's Luke" Tia asked.

"He's an old friend of mine" Brooke said not wanting to tell her daughter just yet.

"Can I meet him mommy" Tia asked hopefully.

"Soon princess" Brooke said hoping after the shock has worn off Luke will want to be there.

"Come on lets go to my house Nathan and Jamie are probably wondering where I am" Haley said hoping Luke was there.

"Ok it's time to face the music" Brooke said.

On the way to Haley's house Tia fell asleep so when they got there, they saw Nathan, Lucas and Jamie watching the big football game.

"I'm just gonna put her to bed where's your guest room" Brooke whispered.

"It's through there so take her up to Jamie's room" Haley said knowing Brooke couldn't walk her through the lounge.

"Thanks Haley" Brooke said.

Then Haley went and sat in the lounge.

"Hi mommy you want some popcorn" Jamie offered.

"Not right now Jimmy Jam" Haley answered.

"Hey babe where's Brooke" Nathan asked noticing Haley in the room with no Brooke.

"She's just gone upstairs she'll be down in a minute" Haley said.

"She's here, she's really here" Lucas couldn't hide his smile he missed her so much.

"Yes Luke I told you I was going to pick them up from the airport" Haley said.

"What her husband's here with her" Lucas said angrily before Haley could answer him Brooke came in the lounge.

"Brooke" Nathan said and hugged her "it's been too long" Nathan said.

"I know I've missed you Nate, hi Luke" Brooke said Luke still looked good and he still made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey" Lucas said. "Hey what are you thinking you idiot you love this woman say something more tell her you love her, tell her you want her back" Lucas thought but he knew he was too late if her husband was here he didn't have a chance. Maybe Haley was right it was time to move on but he didn't know if he could why did she have to look so good.

"So you must be Jamie" Brooke asked.

"Yep" Jamie answered.

"Well aren't you the most handsome boy in the world" Brooke said and hugged him.

"Come on aunt Brooke come watch football with us you can sit with me" Jamie said as he pulled her hand.

"I'd be honoured" Brooke said as she took a seat with Jamie.

"So Brooke why aren't you staying in a hotel" Lucas asked during halftime.

"Haley asked me to stay here" Brooke said.

"Really I thought it would be weird" Lucas said.

"Why's that" Brooke answered not liking where this conversation was heading.

"It's not like we know this guy and he's staying here" Lucas said annoyed, not really at her but himself how could he let her go he should have looked for her and not let her marry this arseclown.

"What are you talking about Luke" Brooke asked wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Your husband the one to snobby to come and say hello to the people whose house this is" Lucas said getting more annoyed.

"What are you going on about I'm not married" Brooke said.

"Ok you boyfriend then" Lucas said.

"I don't have a boyfriend not that it's any of your business" Brooke answered.

"Oh Haley she told me" Lucas said quietly wishing he hadn't mentioned it know he just looked like an idiot.

"That was a miss understanding" Brooke said.

Then Tia came downstairs as she heard the yelling and it woke her up.

"Mommy" Tia said she went in the lounge.

"Sweetie what's wrong" Brooke asked.

"Mommy I heard you yelling and it woke me up" Tia said.

"I'm sorry baby girl come on lets go back to bed" Brooke said taking her daughters hand.

"No mommy not tired any more" Tia said.

Nathan and Lucas were just sitting there in shock and Haley was hoping they'd notice the resemblance to Luke and say something but they just sat there.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter.

**Chapter 4 **

After standing there for a few minutes Tia went over to Nathan.

"Hi I'm Tia" Tia said introducing herself.

"Uh hi" Nathan said in shock.

"Hello" Tia said as she went over to Lucas, he still didn't speak so she sat next to him. "I like your hair it's really cool, mommy can I do that to my hair" Tia asked.

"No princess you can't" Brooke said she would never let her daughter have a Mohican.

"So what's your name" Tia asked.

Lucas still didn't say anything.

"Lucas" Brooke said trying to break him out of his daze.

"I huh gotta go" Lucas said shocked at what was happening so he got up to leave.

Then Brooke went after him and Tia started crying.

"He doesn't like me" Tia said through her tears.

"He does sweetie he's just not feeling well that's all" Haley said wishing Luke hadn't done that.

"So how old are you" Nathan asked.

"5" Tia said as she wiped her tears.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tia I'm Nathan and that man who just rudely left is my brother the bonehead Lucas" Nathan said hoping to bring a smile to the little girls face.

"I Like you" Tia said as she laughed.

When Brooke got outside Lucas was sitting by his car.

"Luke we need to talk" Brooke said as she went over to him.

"Is she mine" Lucas asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Brooke said she couldn't lie anymore.

"How could you not tell me Brooke I know I hurt you and I'm sorry for that but, but this, this is just too much I would have been there for you Brooke I would have been a good father" Lucas said hurt.

"I know that Luke I'm so sorry" Brooke said sadly.

"No you're not, you knew what you were doing all these years I thought about you and how I messed things up, but this Brooke who could you didn't I have a right to know" Lucas yelled.

"I'm sorry Luke but do you have any idea what it was like for me to keep this from you when I saw you and Peyton at the hospital I knew I had to leave Tree Hill. I couldn't watch you and her together" Brooke said.

"Did you know you were pregnant when you left" Lucas asked.

"No I found out a few weeks later I wanted to come back to Tree Hill to tell you but I just couldn't" Brooke said.

"Why, why couldn't you" Lucas asked.

"Luke you know why" Brooke said annoyed.

"I was never with Peyton" Lucas yelled he was so sick of goung through this.

"I know that now" Brooke said.

"Does she know about me" Lucas asked hopefully.

"No I didn't tell her about anyone I couldn't" Brooke said.

"Brooke I gotta go I can't be here right now" Lucas said needing to get away this was just too much for him.

"Can you forgive me Lucas" Brooke pleaded.

"I gotta go" Lucas said and walked off.

"Brooke we need to talk" Nathan said as Brooke came back inside.

"Do we have to right know" Brooke asked.

"Yes we do" Nathan said as he needed to know why she'd do this.

"Nate he hates me" Brooke said sadly as they went into the kitchen.

"Brooke he could never hate you it's impossible he might be mad with you for not telling him about Tia" Nathan said.

"How do you know she's his" Brooke asked wondering if Haley had said anything.

"Brooke she looks just like him" Nathan said.

"I know Nathan I am sorry" Brooke said through her tears.

"I know you are" Nathan said as he hugged her.

"She's gonna hate me" Brooke said.

"Never Brooke that girl loves you she might be upset but she could never hate you" Nathan said reassuringly.

"I screwed up really bad haven't I" Brooke asked.

"Yeah but it's gonna get better Brooke, Luke will come round" Nathan said hoping his brother would be there for them.

"I hope so too" Brooke said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews I won't be able to update for about a week due to college but I'll try.

**Chapter 5**

After leaving Brooke Lucas went to his mom café he couldn't believe this was happening he had a daughter that he didn't even know about.

"Luke what's wrong" Karen asked as Lucas came into the café looking upset.

"It's Brooke" Lucas said and broke down.

"What's happened to Brooke" Karen asked, she loved Brooke like a daughter and would be devastated if something bad happened to her.

"Why mom why would she do that" Lucas broke out.

"What Lucas what has she done" Karen asked thinking it must be bad but relieved Brooke's not hurt.

"I know I hurt her mom but I don't deserve this" Lucas said.

"Son what's happened is Brooke back Haley said something about Brooke coming for the live show" Karen asked.

"Mom I don't think I'm ready for this" Lucas said truthly.

"Ready for what Luke will you just tell me what's happened" Karen asked as Lucas was rambling.

"I'm a father" Lucas said still in shock.

"What are you talking about Luke" Karen asked in shock.

"When Brooke left she was pregnant and now I have a daughter" Lucas said.

"Wow what are you gonna do" Karen asked in shock.

"I was so confused we yelled and I left" Lucas said.

"Lucas I know this is all a big shock for you and Brooke was wrong for keeping this from you. But you need to go there and get to know your daughter" Karen told her son.

"I can't mom I'm not ready for this" Lucas said afraid he would fail as a father.

"Lucas this is your daughter you need to be there for her, you know what it felt like without a father do you want her to grow up thinking you hated her" Karen said hoping he would listen.

"I know mom but what if I'm not good enough for her" Lucas said.

"Lucas your great with Lilly and Jamie they love you, I know you can do this Luke you just have to get to know her show her you care, I know you can do it Luke" Karen tried to reassure him.

"Mom I'm gonna go home I really need to digest all of this before I can do anything" Lucas said knowing his mom was right but he needed some time on his own.

"Luke where is Brooke and my granddaughter" Karen asked as she wanted to see them.

"There at Haley and Nate's" Lucas said.

"Mommy what's wrong" Tia asked as Brooke came into the lounge.

"Tia I need to tell you something I know you're too young to understand. But I need to do this now" Brooke said taking a seat next to her daughter.

"Ok mommy" Tia said.

"Tia I love you very much you mean everything to me and I would never do anything to hurt you" Brooke said.

"I love you too mommy is this about Lucas" Tia asked hoping it wasn't.

"I done a bad thing Tia, I'm so sorry. I kept you from everyone because I didn't want to get hurt but I just ended up hurting everyone I love especially you. You see when I found out I was having you I thought about coming home but I couldn't. That's why we live with Nana coz I'm a coward I didn't want anyone to hate me for not telling them about you" Brooke said hoping her daughter would understand.

"Mommy its ok" Tia said hugging her mom.

"No Tia it's not ok I should have told the people I love about you, I should have let you grow up with family and friends, I know realized I was being selfish I thought how this would affect me and not you and I was wrong" Brooke said.

"Mommy I love living with Nanny but I like it here as well I really like Haley, Nathan and Jamie. Thank you for bringing me here mommy" Tia said.

"I should have done it sooner, you see me and Haley were best friends I was her made of honour at her wedding, we did everything together until I left" Brooke said.

"Mommy why did you leave" Tia asked sadly.

"I had to, I couldn't be here anymore" Brooke asked.

"Mommy was it because of me" Tia asked tears forming in her eyes.

"No sweetie I didn't leave because of you see I left coz I didn't want to hurt anymore. I thought that Lucas had done something bad but I was wrong and I know that now but it's too late" Brooke said.

"Mommy did you love Lucas" Tia asked.

"Yes I do very much" Brooke said.

"Like I love ice cream" Tia asked.

"More I love him so much it hurts I just hope he can forgive me" Brooke said.

"Mommy did you hurt him" Tia asked.

"Tia I have to tell you something but please don't hate me, Lucas is your father" Brooke said.

"Really mommy but I you told me I didn't have a father" Tia asked confused.

"I know and I was wrong to do that I should have told you about him" Brooke said.

"Mommy does he hate me coz he never saw me why wasn't he there like you" Tia asked crying.

"Sweetie he didn't know until today that's why he's mad at me for not telling him about you" Brooke tried to reassure her.

"Brooke we need to talk" Karen said as she came in the room.

"Karen I'm so sorry" Brooke said as she got up to walk towards Karen.

"I know you are sweetie and Lucas will come round he's just in shock" Karen said and hugged her.

"Karen there's someone I want you to meet, Tia come and say hello to you Nanny Karen Brooke said introducing Tia.

"Hello" Tia said.

"Hello Tia you are so pretty just like your mom" Karen said and hugged her.

"Mommy can we go and see Lucas" Tia asked hoping she could.

"Not right now princess but how about we go and get some ice cream" Brooke asked hoping she would because she didn't know what Lucas was going to do and she didn't want to hurt her daughter anymore.

"Would you mind if I came with you" Karen asked really wanting to get to know Tia.

"Of course, we would love for you to come, Tia go and get your coat" Brooke said.

"Ok mommy" Tia said and left the room.

"Brooke, Lucas will come round he's just in shock" Karen said trying to reassure her.

"I hope so Karen because Tia's gonna wanna know him know that she knows he's he father, if he's not gonna be there for her it will destroy her. I don't want her to be hurt anymore" Brooke said wishing everything was different.

"He will be Brooke I know my son and he loves you so much he needs you in his life" Karen said knowing how much missed Brooke while she was gone.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 6**

Lucas was at home in bed staring up to the ceiling. He was so confused he knew he needed Brooke in his life. But was he ready to be a father. How will Tia react when she finds out, would she hate him for not being there. Would he fail her as a father like his father had failed him and Nathan, this was just too much for him to handle. Brooke had done fine all these years without him maybe they didn't need him.

"Lucas what are you doing here man" Nathan asked as he came in the room.

"Go away Nathan I just wanna be on my own" Lucas said he needed time to think about what he was going to do.

"Lucas you need to go over there and see your daughter she thinks you hate her Luke" Nathan said.

"Why would she think that, does she know about me" Lucas asked hoping she did so he wouldn't have to tell her.

"No, but the way you acted this morning she was talking to you Luke and you completely ignored her" Nathan said.

"I was in shock, I'm still in shock" Lucas said wishing he'd handled thing differently he didn't want her thinking he hated her.

"I know you are Luke but you need to be there this is your daughter Luke she needs you" Nathan said hoping his brother would do the right thing.

"She doesn't Nate I'm not ready for this. She needs someone better than me" Lucas said sadly.

"Lucas you're a good man I know you can do this" Nathan tried to reassure him.

"How do you do it Nate" Lucas asked.

"I'm not gonna say its easy because it's not but I love being a father, I knew that when Haley told me she was pregnant my life was gonna change because I had responsibility's as a man to raise my child. I knew I had to be a better father than our dad was to us" Nathan said hoping this helped.

"I don't wanna be like him Nate" Lucas said truthly.

"Then don't, be there Luke, I know you love Brooke go and be with her bro and be a family" Nathan said.

"Are they still at yours" Lucas asked knowing his brother was right he needed them.

"I think there at your mom's café" Nathan said.

"Thanks Nate" Lucas said and hugged him.

"So Tia what do like to do apart from eat ice cream" Karen asked while they were eating ice cream in her café.

"I like Mac and Cheese like Aunty Haley and I like to go to fashion shows with Aunty Rachel" Tia said.

"Wow you're just like mommy with fashion then" Karen asked.

"No I don't like shopping with mommy she takes too long" Tia said.

"I know" Karen laughed.

"Are you my daddy's mommy" Tia asked not to sure as she'd never met her mom's mommy either.

"Yes I am and I also have a little girl Lilly who's the same age as you" Karen said.

"Do I have a Grandpa" Tia asked hopefully.

"Tia nanny and grandpa don't see other, he's not a nice man" Brooke tried to explain to her.

"Oh so daddy didn't have a daddy either" Tia asked sadly.

"No sweetie but you will I promise you" Karen said knowing Luke would do the right thing, because if he didn't she'd make him. He couldn't run from his responsibilities, Tia needed him.

"Nanny what's he like" Tia asked.

"Well he's a basketball player he plays for Charlotte Bobcats with your uncle Nathan" Karen said proudly.

"So daddy famous like mommy" Tia asked.

"Well I wouldn't say famous but he's on TV" Karen said.

"Mommy how did you meet" Tia asked hoping it was like her princess stories.

"Well I was head cheerleader so I knew everyone except Lucas he wasn't in the popular group when he first started school, but that all changed when he joined the Ravens I fell for him just like that" Brooke said.

"Did he have cool hair then" Tia asked hoping he did.

"No I don't think I would have fallen for him if he did" Brooke laughed.

"I like daddy's hair it's cool" Tia said.

"I'm with Brooke it looks awful, but Luke loves it" Karen said wishing Luke would change it.

"Daddy" Tia said as Lucas came in the café.

"Hi" Lucas said as Tia came running to him so he picked her up "I just wanna say I'm sorry about earlier princess" Lucas said.

"That's ok I forgive you daddy" Tia said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi mom, Brooke" Lucas said as he carried Tia back to the table.

"Hi Luke we need to talk" Brooke said shocked to see him there.

"Go in the back I'll watch Tia" Karen said.

"Thanks mom, Tia mommy and I will be back soon ok" Lucas said as he put Tia down.

"Tia you be good for Nanny" Brooke said as they went out back.

"I will mommy, nanny can I have some more ice cream" Tia asked after Brooke had left.

"Ok but only one scoop" Karen said.

"Luke I'm so sorry I kept her from you but I really hope you're gonna be here for her now" Brooke said hopefully.

"Brooke I'm still mad at you for not telling me but I'm gonna try my hardest to be a good father and what happens between us happens. I love you Brooke and I always will and there's nothing I want more than for us to be a family. But right now I can't see us being together what you did was wrong not just to me but to Tia as well" Lucas said truthly.

"I know Luke I hope we can be together as well but I know we gonna have to rebuild that trust, I've got to learn to trust you and you need to learn to trust me" Brooke said.

"I would like to see Tia and get to know her so if we could come up with a way we can do that" Lucas asked.

"How about we move up here I can buy a place here and you can come and see her whenever you want" Brooke said knowing Tia would love it here.

"Are you sure" Lucas asked hoping she was.

"Yeah we can always visit Nan and Tia would love it here" Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke" Lucas said and they went back over to Tia and Karen.

"Daddy do you wanna come to Disney World with us" Tia asked hopefully.

"I would love to if it's ok with your mom" Lucas said hoping Brooke would let him go.

"We would love it if you came Luke, we're going in a couple of weeks" Brooke said.

"Ok I'll book time off, thanks Brooke" Lucas said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews I'm so sorry for not updating I had a terrible case of writers block, but that's over now thanks to my sister who gave me a push to write this chapter.

**Chapter 7**

After leaving the café everything seemed to be going ok and Brooke knew just by looking at them that Tia was gonna be a daddy's girl she already had him wrapped around her little finger. She was so happy she came back now, now she just wished she'd listened to her Nan before and they wouldn't have wasted all this time.

"Mommy can we stay with daddy please" Tia asked as they were watching a movie at Lucas's.

"I don't think that's a good idea princess but I promise you we'll be right over in the morning and you can spend the day with daddy" Brooke said as she noticed the smile drop from her daughters face she hated her being upset but she couldn't stay at Lucas's right now it wouldn't be right.

"Please mommy I'll be good I promise, you don't mind do you daddy" Tia asked as she hugged him.

"No I don't mind, it is getting quite late Brooke why don't you stay, you and Tia can have my bed I'll have the couch" Lucas suggested wanting to make Brooke feel comfortable about staying they still had a lot to talk about but right now he just really wanted to be with the two most important girls in his life.

"Ok we can stay but only for one night tomorrow we're going back to Naley's" Brooke smiled as she picked up her daughter as she ran into her arms.

"Mommy you're the best, daddy this is gonna be so cool you can do my hair like yours" Tia smiled.

"What colors would you like in your Mohican" Lucas smiled he wasn't really gonna do it he knew Brooke would kill him but it would be funny to see how she'd react if she thought he would.

"Oh no you don't Lucas Eugene Scott, I'm not going to have my baby girl going around with hair like that" Brooke glared at him.

"Ok sorry princess mommy don't like it" Lucas smiled as he put Tia on his knee so they could continue watching the movie.

"Mommy I think daddy's hair is cool when I'm bigger can I have it" Tia asked hoping she could.

"Ok Tia when you bigger" Brooke said knowing that was never gonna happen she knew she'd come to realize that hair style looks silly especially on girls.

"When I'm six mommy" Tia asked.

"No when you're much bigger" Brooke laughed at the face she was giving her.

"Ok mommy, daddy tomorrow we go shopping" Tia said as she snuggled up to him.

"Why's that princess" Lucas asked shopping wasn't normally his thing.

"We need to buy stuff for my room silly" Tia smiled.

Lucas couldn't hide the smile on his face she actually wanted to have a room here. "So we do princess how about tomorrow while we're getting your new stuff mommy can decorate your room" Lucas suggested.

"Yeah mommy can you do princess like my room in nanny's house" Tia asked.

"I don't see why not, I also think it's time for bed you've got a big day tomorrow" Brooke said as she got up from the couch.

"No mommy not tired" Tia yarned.

"Right so that's why your yarning" Brooke laughed she was so cute when she was like this.

"I wasn't yarning mommy, see me not tired" Tia said as she snuggled up to her dad.

"Come on princess how about I read you a book before bed" Lucas suggested as he got up.

"Ok daddy" Tia said as she jumped in his arms so he could carry her upstairs.

"So what book would you like me to read" Lucas asked as he carried her upstairs.

"Tell me the story of how you met my mommy" Tia smiled.

"Um ok any help here Brooke" Lucas asked.

"Nope I'm going to go get ready for bed" Brooke laughed.

"Ok so where do I start" Lucas sad after he got her settled in bed and sat beside her.

"Did you always love my mommy" Tia asked.

"I wouldn't say right from the start as I didn't really know her, see when I was younger, lets just say I was an idiot and I wanted to be with a girl called Payton, that's how I got to know mommy she was Payton best friend. Let's just say it didn't quite work out with Payton and I got together with your mommy. Your mom was the kindest most bubbliest person I've ever known, she brought me out of my shell and I didn't know it at the time but I loved her then and I was stupid for ever letting her go" Lucas sighed he regrets ever cheating on Brooke with Payton it was one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

"Was you and mommy together for a long time" Tia asked.

"Not that time no, see I hurt mommy, in a bad way, lets just say I was an idiot again and I left mommy for Payton" Lucas sighed hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"Did you leave because of me" Tia asked tears forming in her eyes.

"No princess this was way before mommy got pregnant with you, see this was in are sophomore year of high school I regretted after and it took a long time for your mom to forgive me, and when we got back together I was so happy, I thought everything would be perfect from now on and than Payton kissed me I didn't want her too it just happened and when your mom found out I tried to explain to her it meant nothing and I really thought she believed me but then she just left" Lucas cried he'd never talked about this to anyone and it just bought back old wounds yet to heal.

"Daddy why did mommy leave" Tia asked.

"Because she thought I was gonna leave her for Payton, but I would never have done that see I love your mommy more than anything in this world and I wanted nothing more than to be with her, I tried to find her I kept looking but I couldn't and it just broke my heart even more" Lucas cried.

"Mommy loves you too daddy" Tia said as she hugged him.

"I know, I'm so happy your mom came home because now I have you, I'm gonna try and be the best father ever" Lucas said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you daddy good night" Tia said as he placed her back down to sleep.

"I love you to princess good night" Lucas said as he got up to close the door.

Lucas couldn't believe what he saw outside there was Brooke on her knees crying he knew she must have herd what he said so he did the only thing he knew to do he bent down and held her in his arms why she cried.

"Lucas I, I'm so sorry I should never have left, I really thought you wanted her over me, I'm so stupid can you please forgive me" Brooke cried.

"Of course if you can forgive me Payton doesn't mean anything to me you have to believe me I love you Brooke Davis and I always will" Lucas said as he kissed her it had been so long and right now it just felt right.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think thanks for reading.


End file.
